roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Judgement
Personality Colt is a very calm and collected person when not using his quirk. He is a pretty laid back guy who seems to be at sometimes seen as lazy, laid back, and somewhat air headed at times. When Colt is in purity form he becomes more heroic, and righteous. He is not afraid of stepping into battle for what is right, and can also become a good leader who gets along well with others. Corruption is the complete opposite of purity as he can be dark, mischievous, mean, and aggressive. He is usually not very cooperative, and likes to do things his own way, which mostly is just him going in alone. Backstory Colt, as a child never really had the chance to see his parents. They both were prestigious doctors who traveled the world to help those who needed help around the world. As a result of this, Colt was left with his grandfather in England. His grandfather is a very wealthy man who has the inheritance of a large manor out in England larger than what any man would need. Colt was very lonely as a child during this time as he lacked the experiences any regular child would have by making friends with people their ages and go to school. He was homeschooled for his whole life being taught the basic subjects, but he was also how to use the family quirk. His grandfather would one day begin to have the boy focus more on training his combat and quirk more than usual to the point of when Colt was 12 years of age, he would be in line to become the heir to the family manor. Colt’s father would soon learn about what Colt’s grandfather wanted for the boy and refused to let his son be brought into the cruel family business. As a result, Colt was sent to live in Way haven once he was 16 years of age. His father and mother would buy supply the boy a house, pay the rent, but he would have to work for himself to be able to live in the home. As for the grandfather who now has a restraining order keeping him away from his grandson seems to not worry for soon his grandson would need to continue the family business...The boy is now 19 years of age and is beginning his hero career. Resources Colt has a home in the suburbs, and besides that and some money to start off that is about it. Equipment/Weaponry Colt has a 167 cm sword which activates his quirk, it is indestructible and can equip him with a suit of armor which can defend 10k N of force Specializations Melee combat, swordsmanship. Quirk Sword of Judgement This one handed sword can only be used by those of Colt’s bloodline to summon a suit of armor for the user to wear that can block 10k N. The sword gives the user the ability to wear the armor and move as they would without it. He can swing the sword at 15k N of strength. He gets a reaction time of .20 . Switching between forms is 5 turns Purity: When in this form Colt gets all the ability from the sword, but he may also get the ability to flash a blinding light which will blind anyone besides Colt for 1 turn. The cooldown is 4 turns. The flash has a 5 foot radius. Corruption: This form is like the last, but instead of a blinding light it can send 3 red sharp projectiles at the speed of an arrow at an enemy. It cannot be controlled by the user after it is fired at a target, and will also stop on the start of Colt’s next turn. Cool down is 4 turns aswell. They also travel at 225 fps with a force of 5k N and max range for them to go before disappearing is 30m Versatility Colt uses his quirk for both offense and defense Example When Colt is on the attack in purity he usually would test his opponent in his or her range, he usually will try to find any opening by blinding his opponent and going in to fight. Corruption fights more head first after he would shoot a projectile to try and see the response Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Category:Deceased